transfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Steelhaven (TF2017)
The Steelhaven and its crew of The Transformers (2017 TV Series). Bio Fortress Maximus grew tired of the never-ending war on Cybertron and planned to escape it. He and other Autobots who shared in his vision of peace built the Steelhaven, a lance-shaped Autobot starship. Its destination was Nebulos, a peaceful planet which was home to small, human-like organic creatures. Crew Headmasters *Fortress Maximus (Stephen Keener) - Steelhaven Captain and Autobot Headmaster Leader. He transforms into a Cybertronian battle station **Cog - It transfoms into Gasket and Grommet **Galen (Nolan North) - He transforms into Fortress Maximus' head *Brainstorm (Michael Bell) - Biomechanical Engineer. He transforms into a Cybertronian jet **Arcana (Jack Angel) - He transforms into Brainstorm's head *Chromedome (Frank Welker) - Computer Programmer. He transforms into a Cybertronian car **Stylor (Milt Jamin) - He transforms into Chromedome's head *Hardhead (Stephen Keener) - Ground Assault. He transforms into a Cybertronian tank **Duros (Charlie Adler) - He transforms into Hardhead's head *Highbrow (David Kaye) - Electronic Warfare. He transforms into a Cybertronian helicopter **Gort (Michael Bell) - He transforms into Highbrow's head *Hoshead (Neil Ross) - Emergency Rescue. He transforms into a fire truck of unknown model **Lug (Jimmie Wood) - He transforms into Hosehead's head *Nightbeat (Troy Baker) - Detective. He transforms into a Porsche 959 sports car **Muzzle (David Kaye) - He transforms into Nightbeat's head *Siren (John DiMaggio) - Incendiary Damage Control. He transforms into a Mazda RX-7 police car **Quig (Roger Craig Smith) - He transforms into Siren's head Computron (Tom Kenny)/Technobots *Scattershot (Stephen Keener) - Technobot Leader. He transforms into a Cybertronian spacecraft, Cybertronian stationary cannon, and Computron's torso *Afterburner (Jim Cummings) - Gunner. He transforms into a Cybertronian motorcycle and Computron's right arm *Lightspeed (Danny Mann) - Data Processor. He transforms into a Cybertronian car and Computron's right leg *Nosecone (David Workman) - Assault Vehicle. He transforms into a Cybertronian drill tank and Computron's left leg *Strafe (Steve Bulen) - Aerial Gunner. He transforms into a Cybertronian motorcycle and Computron's left arm Monsterbots *Doublecross (Robin Atkin Downes) - Supply Procurer. He transforms into a mechanical two-headed draconic alien *Grotusque (Frank Welker) - Military Strategist. He transforms into a mechanical winged cat alien *Repugnus (John Kassir) - Counter-Intelligence. He transforms into a mechancial mantis-like alien Targetmasters *Blurr (John Moschitta) - Data Courier. He transforms into a Cybertronian hovercar **Haywire (Rob Paulsen) - He transforms into Blurr's electro-laser cannon *Crosshairs (Neil Ross) - Weapons Supervisor. He transforms into a Cybertronian off-road vehicle **Pinpointer (Frank Welker) - He transforms into Crosshairs' dual-barrelled rocket-propelled grenade launcher *Hot Rod (Judd Nelson) - Cavalier. He transforms into a futuristic racing car **Firebolt (Neil Ross) - He transforms into Hot Rod's electrostatic discharger rifle *Kup (Frank Welker) - Warrior. He transforms into a Cybertronian pickup truck **Recoil (Roger Craig Smith) - He transforms into Kup's musket laser *Pointblank (Neil Ross) - Enforcer. He transforms into a Cybertronian car **Peacemaker (Steve Bulen) - He transforms into Pointblank's stereophonic sonic blaster *Sureshot (Steve Bulen) - Sharpshooter. He transforms into a Cybertronian dune buggy **Spoilsport (Danny Mann) - He transforms into Sureshot's twin-barrelled laser cannon Double Targetmasters *Landfill (Darren Criss) - Materials Transport. He transforms into a haul truck of unknown model **Flintlock (Johnny Yong Bosch) - He transforms into Landfill's heat-seeking stress pistol **Silencer (David Workman) - He transforms into Landfill's photon rifle *Quickmix (Blain Fairman) - Chemist. He transforms into a cement truck of unknown model **Boomer (John Moschitta, Jr.) - He transforms into Quickmix's sonic pulse cannon **Ricochet (Chris Cox) - He transforms into Quickmix's submachine gun *Scoop (Charlie Adler) - Field Infantry. He transforms into a front-end loader of unknown model **Holepunch (Rob Paulsen) - He transforms into Scoop's dual-barrelled compression cannon **Tracer (James Arnold Taylor) - He transforms into Scoop's ion blaster Pretenders *Chainclaw (Michael Bell) - Assault Trooper. He transforms into a mechanical grizzly bear *Cloudburst (Josh Keaton) - Space Defense. He transforms into a Cybertronian space shuttle *Doubleheader (Charlie Adler) - Surveillance. He transforms into a Cybertronian jet *Groundbreaker (Robin Atkin Downes) - Ground Trooper. He transforms into a Cybertronian racing car *Landmine (Ward Perry) - Asteroid Miner. He transforms into a Cybertronian car *Longtooth (Fred Tatasciore) - Undersea Defense. He transforms into a Cybertronian semiaquatic transport vehicle *Pincher (Charlie Adler) - Chemist. He transforms into a mechanical Indian red scorpion *Sky High (Chris Cox) - Scout. He transforms into a Cybertronian helicopter *Splashdown (Johnny Yong Bosch) - Naval Commander. He transforms into a Cybertronian submarine *Waverider (Neil Ross) - Naval Warfare. He transforms into a Cybertronian submarine Powermasters *Slapdash (Joel Heyman) - Interceptor. He transforms into a formula one racing car of unknown model **Lube (Darren Criss) - Warrior. He transforms into Slapdash's engine *Joyride (Phil LaMarr) - Warrior. He transforms into a Baja dune buggy **Hotwire (Eric Bauza) - Mechanical Engineer. He transforms into Joyride's engine *Getaway (John Patrick Lowrie) - Warrior. He transforms into a Mazda RX-7 FC3S sports car **Rev (John DiMaggio) - Communications. He transforms into Getaway's engine History When the Autobots neared Nebulos, they parked it in orbit and descended to the surface under their own power. |Ring of Hate| However, the Autobots were followed by Scorponok and his Decepticon crew on the Semper Tyrannis, and when the Decepticons joined the Autobots on Nebulos, a war broke out that culminated in the creation of Headmaster and Targetmaster technology. To spare Nebulos from further war, both sides fled to Earth. |Brothers in Armor| The ship had limited resources, and a chunk of it was used during transit to Earth for rebuilding Fortress Maximus to be bigger and more powerful. |Trial by Fire| Even more resources were used to repair Fortress Maximus after his defeat at the hands of Shockwave, |The Desert Island of Space| to make a new body for Goldbug, and in creating Pretender technology. |Pretender to the Throne| Trivia Changes *Boomer, Flintlock, Holepunch, Hosehead, Landfill, Lug, Muzzle, Nightbeat, Quickmix, Quig, Ricochet, Scoop, Silencer, Siren, and Tracer all didn't appear in the original The Transformers: Headmasters miniseries. *Bludgeon, Doubleheader, Longtooth, Octopunch, Pincher, and Stranglehold didn't appear in Pretender to the Throne! Category:Articles by Trachodon56 Category:Starcraft Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series)